deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Sinclair
|Birth = 1995}} '''Ethan Sinclair' is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. He is Opal's son and the hunky new pool boy now working at the Powell and Delatour houses. He's crushing on Valentina and isn't shy about it. She initially rejects his advances, but when Remi becomes more distant both emotionally and geographically, his dangerous charm begins to win her over. However, with him, there appears to be more than what meets the eye... Biography 'Early Life' Although based on sketchy informationhttps://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/610528220987789312, it is possible that Ethan's mother Opal went to a bar one night in 1994 where one of the men there complimented her on her beauty, something she desperately needed to hear back then. She ended up allowing him to take her home, but she changed her mind halfway through and asked to leave. However, he wouldn't allow this and he forced himself on her, leaving her with child. Later that year, with Opal being nineteen, single and pregnant, she was found by a woman named Dahlia who gave her a job as a maid in the home of she and her husband Nicholas Deering. Ethan was born in 1995; the Deerings allowed their maid to live in their house with her son. }} In the year 1999, Dahlia and her husband, Nicholas Deering are seen arguing outside of their rich Beverly Hills manor. Their maid's four year old son, Ethan looks out the window and watches them. His mother, Opal comes into his bedroom to pick up. She asks why he is still awake as she told him to go to bed an hour before. Ethan motions his mother towards the window where he shows her the Deering couple fighting. Dahlia slaps her husband across the face and starts running, trying to get away. Nicholas calls for Opal, and the two of them plus Ethan get into a car and head after her. Nicholas, Opal, and Ethan find Dahlia walking on a bridge. They pull over and Ethan waits in the car for a few moments. He finally gets out so he can see and hear what is going on. Ethan watches the three adults fight. He is confused and a bit scared. Next, the sound of Dahlia screaming is heard, Ethan's eyes grow wide, and he drops his toy - Opal shoved Dahlia over the bridge to her death... }} Nicholas and Opal quickly get off the bridge and run to Dahlia's corpse. Nicholas feels for a pulse, but it's no use - she is dead. Opal is horrified. She promises Nick that she didn't mean for this to happen. Ethan gets off the bridge and joins his mother and her boss. Nick yells at him to go back up to the car, not wanting the young boy to see this. Ethan runs back up to the bridge, but instead of hopping into the car, he continues to watch Nicholas and Opal. Nick gets out his phone to dial the police, Opal begs him not to because she has to raise her son. Nick tells her that she should have thought about that before throwing Dahlia off a bridge. Opal tells her boss not to be stupid: it is the perfect time to start the bargain. Nick is confused, and Opal reveals that Dahlia told her everything. She says that if Nicholas keeps his mouth shut then she'd be inclined to do the same. Nicholas puts up his phone and tells Opal that it'd be her word against his. Opal says she wouldn't be so sure of that. Nick admits to defeat and asks the maid what she wants. Opal says that he has to provide for her and Ethan the rest of their lives in exchange for not telling his friends and neighbors he's a killer. Nick accepts these terms and asks Opal what she would like him to say happened to Dahlia. Opal replies with "she jumped." The two then look back at the top of the bridge where they see Ethan watching them. }} Nicholas and Opal call the police, and soon enough an ambulance arrives and finds Dahlia's corpse, while officers take everyone's statements. Nicholas and Opal tell the police that they knew Dahlia suffered from mental illness, but never knew she was suicidal. Opal adds on and lies that they were begging her to come home; then she jumped off the bridge. This catches Ethan's attention, who's playing with his toy; he understands what his mother is saying is a lie. The officer wonder if perhaps Dahlia said anything beforehand, but Nick brushes it off that it wasn't anything that made sense. From there the officer turns to Ethan, asking him if he saw what happened. Nick and Opal watch in fear as their entire plan could crumble; Nick discretely shakes his head at the boy. Ethan understands this and goes along with the prior story, stating that Dahlia jumped. Nick and Opal then let out a sigh of relief. 'Season 2' }} Fifteen years later, Ethan is first seen staring out a window, waiting for a car to arrive. Once it does, he leaves to find his boss Nicholas to announce his girlfriend has arrived. Nicholas is seen admiring a diamond ring he bought, when his housekeeper, Opal asks him why he would have that. Nicholas reveals that he intends on proposing to his girlfriend of three months. Ethan arrives in the room to announce that the said woman has arrived. In comes none other than Marisol Suarez. Opal and Ethan then watch as the couple embrace in a kiss. The following night, Adrian and Evelyn Powell have a dinner party. A group of robbers - Ethan, and his friend's, Ty, Jason, and Carter break in. They demand everyone's jewelry, including Evelyn's new necklace that Adrian bought for her in South America. The robbers do not harm anyone except hit Adrian over the head when he tries to get them to leave. The following day, while Valentina lounges by the pool at the Delatour mansion, Ethan comes outside to clean the pool. Valentina acknowledges that he must be the new poolboy, but Ethan corrects her by saying he's the 'pool man'. He then asks if she is still dating "Richie McTrust Fund", referring to Remi. Valentina tells Remi that they broke up. Ethan tells her that he is sorry. Valentina then heads inside while Ethan cleans the pool. That night, Ethan and the other robbers pawn off the stolen jewelry to a fence. The fence takes everything except Evelyn's necklace. The robbers hand out all of the money to homeless people, and one of them gives Evelyn's necklace to a homeless woman. Later on, Ethan returns home to Nicholas' manor and tells his mother, Opal that Marisol has agreed to help him with his English homework. He also states that she seems really nice. Opal tells her son not to get too attached to Marisol because she doesn't think the former maid will be around much longer... }} Ethan is seen working as the pool boy in the Powell house. As Valentina is cleaning up, he walks in, trekking in a mess. Valentina asks what he is doing, and he tells her that he is looking for the bathroom. She directs him to it. Zoila then arrives, and she and her daughter have a bad encounter. As Val storms off, Zoila is seen stealing one of Evelyn's Faberge eggs. Ethan sees this as he is coming out of the bathroom, but doesn't say anything. Later on, Valentina is taking a break from cleaning the Powell’s mansion and pouring herself a drink when Ethan approaches her and says they “need to talk.” Ethan tells her that Valentina's mom stole the “egg thingy” and Valentina puts two and two together and realizes Zoila took it so that she would be fired. Ethan also tells her that he intends on asking her out the following week. That night, Ethan, Ty, Jason, and Carter all break into the home of Alejandro Rubio, interrupting his and Carmen's engagement party. The four robbers take the party goers hostage, and Carter accidentally shoots Alejandro, killing him. The four robbers flee, leaving the pop singer to die in Carmen's arms. }} Valentina video chats with Remi, and tries to tell him about her parents splitting up. Remi tells her he can’t talk. Ethan over hears and says that Remi is insensitive and offers to talk to her about her parents, Valentina doesn’t want his pity. That night, Marisol sits down with Ethan and looks through an old photo album. Thanks to Ethan, she discovers that Dahlia was friend with Evelyn. The next day, Valentina asks Ethan to hang out with her this weekend. She says Remi made a new friends, so she thinks it is time for her to make a new friends too. That night, Marisol finds Ethan still looking through the photo album. He says his mom went to the store to get stuff to bake Nicholas a cake, because he is coming home tomorrow. She begins quizzing Ethan about Opal and he reveals that he has no idea who his dad was, Opal said it was “better for everyone” if he didn’t know. }} During a date with Valentina, Ethan ironizes about their date, saying it is a fun one. He is pleased to see Val is still making him work for it, and adds he will haul out some sexist compliments, like the fact she is gorgeous. Val is amused and Ethan asks why she is not a model. She tells him she wants to enter into a fashion designer school. Ethan asks her why she did not design, and Valentina tells him she does not have the time. The next morning, Ethan surprises Valentina with a sketch pad because she confessed she wants to be a fashion designer. He tells her to go draw and he vacuums the rugs for her. The next day, Valentina shares her design sketches with Ethan. He tells her he is sure they are great, but he does not know anything about clothes. Valentina tells him what we wear say something about who are we or who we would like to be. Then, she presents him with a shirt that she designed and sewed herself. He thanks her and kisses her for the first time. }} Valentina and Ethan are making out in a corner of Evelyn’s house. Genevieve barges into the house and informs Valentina she has to come to her house to see Remi. Valentina is shocked, she had no idea he was sick, or back from the Congo. Later, after her meeting with Remi, Valentina reveals to Genevieve that she is actually dating her poolboy Ethan. Genevieve is really upset about that. Finally, Valentina pays Zoila a visit and tells her she needs advice and “apologizes for being such a brat.” She reveals that she loves Remi, but he broke his heart. She cares about Ethan too, but at the end of the day he can hurt her too. Zoila informs her she is not telling her what to do, and she needs to make this decision herself. Later, Ethan pays Valentina a visit and tells her that if she wants he will step to the side so that she can get back together with Remi. She kisses him and it looks like she may have finally made her decision. Valentina pays Remi a visit and confesses to him that she is seeing Ethan, he understands and tells her that she “deserves the best.” That night, Ty heads outside to take the garbage outside after he gets home from jail and Ethan is waiting in the shadows for him. Ethan is one of the guys that robbed Alejandro’s house with Ty, and he threatens that if Ty tells anyone about Alejandro they will all tell the cops that Ty is the one that killed him, which is false. }} Genevieve is busy trying to get Valentina and Remi back together. And the only thing standing in her way was Ethan. Luckily the problem was quickly fixed. Once Genevieve found out that he had been wait-listed to a school on the east coast, Ethan has been accepted into Brown. And because everyone knows that long distance relationships don’t last then Valentina will have to end hers with Ethan. However, Valentina sees through Genevieve's manipulations. Valentina understands why Genevieve did it, but she made it clear to Genevieve that she’s going to live her own life so it’s best if the other woman simply backs off. After her chat with Genevieve, Valentina was happy to put the whole episode behind her while Ethan elected to let Remi have a piece of his mind. Remi didn’t have anything to do with his mom arranging for Ethan to be sent away, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Ethan. He doesn’t exactly appreciate being nearly bought off. So, Ethan says to Remi that he got what he wants and no one is going to make him give her up. Prior to their little scene, Remi was actually considering letting Valentina go. He changed his mind on that score after meeting Ethan and realizing how much of a jerk that guy was. }} Marisol is receiving a phone call alerting her that Nicholas had been in an accident. Ethan simultaneously realizes his car is missing and puts two and two together, Opal gives him the “shh” signal as she rushes out the door to drive Marisol to the hospital. Later, Opal rushes home to get insurance information for Marisol, Ethan confronts her and asks her why she ran him over. She confesses that Nick was threatening to kick them out and take Ethan out of his will. Ethan is shocked. Opal begs him not to be mad at her and insists she did it because she is a great mother. Later, Opal receives a phone call from the police and asks Ethan to be her alibi when she meets with them for questioning. Ethan agrees to tell the police that she was with him all night, as long as she promises to move out and leave his life, he is tired of lying for her and covering for her, he is tired of carrying around her secrets. Opal shows up to the hospital with a bouquet for Marisol, who is in her wedding gown. She announces to Marisol that she is moving out tonight, but she wants Ethan to stay at the house, Marisol says that will be fine. }} Ty calls a meeting with Ethan and the rest of their friends. After killing Alejandro, they don’t want any part of another home invasion. Ty tells them they have to help him hit one more house and rob his uncle Spence, and if they don’t he will tell the cops that they robbed the other houses. The next day, Ethan pays Ty a visit and informs him that they can’t rob his uncle Spence’s house, someone got killed last time and they don’t want that to happen again. Ethan says he met a special girl and he doesn't want to ruin it, and their friends Jason and Carter both got accepted to college. Ty says he is in love with a girl too and they need to rob Spence’s house so that he can rescue Carmen and be her hero. That night, Spence’s house is full of a couple dozen of his co-workers form his soap, they are all milling around at his anniversary party. Ty shows up and says that he is just picking up his text book and heads to his room. Outside, Ethan and his two friends put on their ski masks and prepare to head into the house. While Carmen is cutting the cake, the three masked young men barge in with guns. Ethan hits Spence and takes Carmen hostage. However, before Ty can be the hero and save her, the young boy falls on the ground and Carmen stabs Ethan in the stomach with a cake knife. Ethan’s friends drag him out of the house and they make their getaway. Carter and Jason drop Ethan off outside of the Powell's home. Valentina finds Ethan bleeding and nearly unconscious when she is taking out the trash. }} Valentina drives quickly to her house. Once she arrives, she helps a injured Ethan get out of the back seat of her car. While she leads him to the inside, Valentina asks Ethan to let her take him to the hospital. The boy refuses and then asks where they are. Valentina tells him it is her mom's house; then, she asks what happened to him. Ethan tells her he was in a fight at a bar drinking, and some guy stabbed him. He adds he cracked a bottle over the guy's head but the cops won't care who started it so he can't go to the hospital. At this moment, they hear a car in the alley. Valentina tells Ethan he passed out on their way over there, so she called someone. Ethan is shocked and asks who she called. At this moment, Remi enters in the house; Ethan does not look happy to see him. Remi is next seen stitching Ethan's wound. The latter teases Remi, asking him if he missed the class on stitches. Remi replies by saying what he meant to say was "thank you for saving my life". Ethan thanks him reluctantly, but Remi adds he did not do it for him. Then, Valentina says to Ethan he should go lay down in her room. The next day, Valentina confronts Ethan about the home invasion's article. He confesses that it was innocent at first and they were just “stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.” She tells him that he needs to turn himself in and she will forgive him. He refuses, he doesn’t want to go down for murdering Alejandro. He wants Valentina to run away with him, and she says it isn’t an option. Valentina walks out on him and drives home. }} Ethan meets Jason and says he needs to borrow money so he can get out of town. He confesses that Valentina knows that they robbed the houses and killed Alejandro, so he prefers to leave just in case. He advises Jason to leave town as well. That night, at Nick's house, Opal pulls a gun on Marisol, saying she kept taking everything she had. At that moment, Ethan walks in and he yells at his mom, and asks her what she is doing. Opal tells him Marisol knows she ran over Nick, and Ethan asks her if her solution is to kill her. Then, he wrestles the gun out of Opal's hand and apologizes for his crazy mom. Then, Ethan asks Marisol to bring him a big red book, and she agrees. Opal says Marisol is gonna call the police but Ethan puts her mother on the couch, telling her he does not have the time for her B.S. Then, Marisol gives the book to Ethan and the young boy takes Nick's emergency money out of it and says he has to leave town because he has gotten into some trouble. However, before he goes, Marisol asks him why Nick let Opal live in his house, and Ethan confirms his mother has something on him. He adds he doesn't know what Opal was blackmailing Nick with, but he does know that Opal pushed Dahlia off the bridge the night she died. Then, Marisol asks Ethan what he did, but he replies she will discover it soon enough, but he would appreciate if she did not tell the cops he was here. Opal tells Ethan she is so sorry, but he replies he does not care, and he leaves the house and the city. Trivia *Ethan has formally met with every main character except Rosie, Taylor, Michael, Peri, Sam, Tony, Sebastien, Ernesto, Jesse, and Daniela. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 201 20.png Promo 201 21.png Promo 201 23.png Promo 203 11.png Promo 203 12.png Promo 203 13.png Promo 203 26.png Promo 203 27.png Promo 203 28.png Promo 204 10.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 18.png Promo 204 19.png Promo 204 20.png Promo 205 13.png Promo 208 09.png Promo 208 19.png Promo 208 20.png Promo 209 08.png Promo 209 09.png Promo 209 10.png Promo 209 18.png Promo 209 19.png Promo 209 20.png Promo 210 11.png Promo 210 12.png Promo 211 04.png Promo 211 07.png Promo 211 08.png Promo 211 10.png Promo 211 19.png Promo Ethan S2 01.png Promo Ethan S2 02.png Promo Group S2 07.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters